1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in vehicle security apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved vehicle cover alarm apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has become necessary to install security systems in many automotive vehicles in order to reduce the incidence of theft of the vehicle or portions of the vehicle. These alarm systems can sometimes be rather sophisticated and may generate either light or sound alarms or both in the event of a unauthorized intrusion into the vehicle.
Many vehicle owners, due to the cost of the vehicle, also utilize vehicle covers for protection of the vehicle during inclement weather or at times when the vehicle is not being driven. These vehicle covers are adapted to extend over the major portion of the vehicle and are usually secured to the vehicle along the lower edges of the body of the vehicle. However, these vehicle covers can be rather substantial in size and may be equipped with certain types of fasting means which make them fairly expensive.
In recent years, not only has there been an increased incidence in the theft of vehicles and portions of the vehicles, but there has also been an increased incidence in the theft of automotive vehicle covers. Accordingly, there has been some need to protect the vehicle cover against theft, as well as the vehicle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,077 to Feiger discloses a vehicle cover alarm system. However, the apparatus in the Feiger Patent is a self contained alarm system and utilizes expensive sensors forming part of the vehicle cover itself. This, in turn, requires the provision of a specialized vehicle cover, thereby increasing the overall cost of the vehicle cover.